Komentarz na blogu:Dyfka001/Smokobójca/@comment-26019809-20160516200724
Łech, miałam jakiegoś totalnego lenia i gdy tylko myślałam „no dobra, czas najwyższy skomentować” to od razu „nieeee… jest jeszcze masa czasu…” Ważne jest, że wreszcie pozbierałam swoje cztery litery i włączyłam notatnik xD Ten kom będzie raczej obejmował WSZYSTKO czego do tej pory nie skomentowałam. Czyli począwszy od ostatniego nexta w poprzedniej części. Uch! Trochę szkoda Szczerbatka. ACZKOLWIEK on na 100% się jeszcze pojawi. Żeby nie powiedzieć, na 200%. Jest zbyt ważną postacią, żeby zabijać ją uż w pierwszej części serii. No cholera! Najpierw go zabija, potem o coś jeszcze prosi? A swoją drogą co mu na tym etapie da wiedza o jego imieniu? Musiałby się Szczerbo zreinkarnować… …co prawdopodobnie nastąpi biorąc pod uwagę całą serię. Reinkarnacja lub coś podobnego. A nawiasem mówiąc, skoro Vierna przeżyła to na pewno też jeszcze się pojawi. Zastanawia mnie czemu Szczerbatek nie jest ze swoimi. Wiadomo, tu jeden członek rodziny składa drugiego w ofierze, aczkolwiek skoro Vierna była wściekła z powodu śmierci syna to albo go kochała, albo żywiła nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie taki jak reszta nocnych furii i będzie mogła być z niego dumna, albo była dumna, bo był świetnym wojownikiem. Szczerbatek mógł uciec z powodu śmierci jego ojca, ale gdyby z matką łączyłyby go bardzo bliskie relacje, chyba nie powinien jej opuszczać, chyba, że istniałoby jakieś bezpośrednie zagrożenie jego życia lub życia jego matki póki on będzie w pobliżu. Tak czy siak, Vierna nie będzie zachwycona tym, że Czarny Szermierz przeżył. A tak kolejnym nawiasem mówiąc to pod wpływem emocji nie powinna zastanawiać się, co przyniesie Czkawce więcej cierpienia tylko po prostu powinna go zabić. Można przypuszczać, że na jej decyzję odrobinkę wpłynęli nasi ukochani bogowie xD „Nie mam żadnego kota” - Meridia xD Ale ona mnie wku… Wkurza. Zostańmy przy wkurza. „On wróci. Już wrócił. A my siedzimy tu bezczynnie, a jedyny bóg będący z nim w dobrych stosunkach siedzi w Otchłani.” Te słowa akurat są martwiące. Z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, prawdopodobnie mówią o Umarekawari do Vokun. Aczkolwiek wieści te zostały im przekazane już wcześniej przez Tafiira, więc wiedzieli już wcześniej, czyli teraz może dopiero zauważyli, że jest tak naprawdę. Można by też przypuszczać, że pod koniec swojego pierwszego życia nasz ulubiony bóg był w niezbyt dobrych stosunkach z resztą. LUB chodzi o to, że Czkawka nie wyznaje wiary w żadnego boga, a jedynym, który się nim przejmuje jest właśnie Tafiir. I nawiasem mówiąc, Tafek na swtówę wylezie z tej Otchłani wcześniej niż przewidują normy, bo seria raczej nie będzie się ciągnęła przez AŻ TAK długi czas. Imię Raven niespecjalnie dziwi w wypadku Boga Cieni, skoro kruki są czarne :P Iii… Wait, wait, wait. Otchłań atakuje świat śmiertelny. Tafiir siedzi w Otchłani. W którymś momencie coś się otworzy i po prostu będzie mógł wyleźć czy coś takiego. No albo wypuszczenie go przedprogramowo będzie planowane - nie będzie innego wyjścia lub jakimś cudem ktoś znajdzie sposób, lub przypadkowo w sytuacji bez wyjścia. No, no, no, prawie upadł? Wymiękasz Czkawka! Przecież za łapy żeś wisiał przez trzy miesiące, nie za kopyta xD „Jak cholera”. Teraz wyobraźmy sobie Czarnego Szermierza jak rusza się po tych trzech miesiącach, a potem weźmy ten ton, którym się mówi „No, wszystko dobrze”, tylko słowa: „Jak cholera” :D Ok, jednak nie wymiękasz. Podświadomość działa, w idealnym momencie się ocknąłeś i ogarnąłeś, żeby uratować Cienie XD. Się troszczysz o te Cienie, nie ma co. Ale i tak… Leć po gips teraz i ścianę łataj! I nawiasem mówiąc nie „tak zażyczyli sobie bogowie”. Jeśli dobrze pamiętasz, to było twoje własne życzenie. Chociaż co o niepokonanym Czarnym Szermierzu pomyślały sobie Cienie, gdy ten nagle pada na ziemię z krzykiem? A nawiasem mówiąc, ktoś się w końcu dowie o tym, że Czkawka nie widzi kolorów. Możliwe nawet, że będzie to jakiś znaczący szczegół. „Ten, który nią zawładnął”? Chodzi o to, że zgodziła się pomóc w zamian za coś czy chodzi o bardziej wyrafinowane gierki umysłowe? Bo w przypadku Czarnego Szermierza nigdy nie można być pewnym, nieprawdaż? A twój łuczek może w takim razie ruszyć tylko mieszkaniec Berk. Ale to akurat proste. Zniknie - ktoś żyje. Nie zniknie - nie żyją lub boją się wziąć. Zawsze jest więcej niż jedna opcja. Kuro ma rację. Choć Czkawka jest Umarekawari do Vokun, za Chiny nie da się go porównać do Ravena. Przynajmniej z tego opisu, jaki na razie posiadamy. Wiemy, że nie Raven kochał zmiany, był dziecinny, miał chęć wygłupów i eksperymentów. No to pewnie był nawet przyjazny. Czy te cechy dają się łączyć w charakter Czkawki? No raczej nie. Ale skoro ludzie widzą tylko to, co chcą widzieć, kto powiedział, że z bogami nie będzie tak samo? No weźmy takiego wikingowego Kowalskiego. On sam pewnie widzi się takiego, jakim chciałby być, czyli daje sobie siłę, odwagę, umiejętności cenione przez wikingów. Jeśli boi się czegoś, stara się, żeby tylko on o tym wiedział lub przekonuje samego siebie, że się tego wcale nie boi, choć gdy dochodzi do konfrontacji z tym czymś, wychodzi różnie. Nawet jeśli świat wokół widzi go jako tchórzliwego i irytującego, on ma w swojej głowie w miarę realistyczny ideał siebie i tak bardzo chce takim być, że dąży do takich, a nie innych cech, dąży do tego, żeby świat widzieć tak, a nie inaczej. Myślę, że wszyscy zrozumieli. I te słowa: „Raven jest rad, że podjąłeś taką decyzję”. Nie byłby rad, gdyby mimo wszystko go nie było. Poza tym, jako nocna furia, ma w sobie coś zbyt ważnego, żeby tak po prostu przepaść i odradzać się w ciałach wikingów. Czyli co? Kuro na pewno nie chodziło o Czkawkę, bo dopiero co mówił Tafiirowi, że Czkawka jest Reinkarnacją Cienia, ale nie jest Ravenem. Co z kolei by oznaczało, że albo w Czkawce tkwi jakaś cząstka Ravena - zbyt słaba by cokolwiek na razie mogło się z nią stać. I może o to chodzi - trzeba dążyć do tego, by go „wypuścić”. Albo Czkawka jest jego reinkarnacją, bo sam Raven jest cieniem siebie, jest jakąś słabą cząstką gdzieś na końcu świata, więc swoje siły przelewa w kogoś innego, by w odpowiednim czasie zostać wypuszczonym. A Kuro cholernie dużo wie. Wiadomo, że jest DEMONICZNYM krukiem, ale nadal wie dużo. Albo ma jakiś kontakt z jakąś częścią Ravena, albo… Kurczę, no bo czy to przypadek, że wybiera akurat Umarekawari do Vokun na swoich panów? Może jednak Kuro coś z Ravenem ma wspólnego? I jasne, brawo Kuro, zostawiaj Tafiira (i nas wszystkich, ale ciii, szczególik) z kolejną nierozwiązaną zagadką. Lub to ja jak zwykle komplikuję sprawę, zamiast z góry przyjąć założenie, że Czkawka = Reinkarnacja Cienia i nie ma o czym gadać. Ale czepiam się detali i według mnie trzeba się tu chwytać każdego słowa jakie kiedykolwiek padło, by zrozumieć o co biega. Każdego słowa, które ktoś wypowiedział komuś, każdego, które zostało wypowiedziane o kimś. Bo jednak, czytając to wszystko, ma się wrażenie, że Raven nie umarł tak do końca. I nie w tym sensie, że Czkawka jest jego kolejnym wcieleniem, ale w tym, że jakaś jego prawdziwa część gdzieś żyje. I… Ej, no chyba nie zabierzesz Czkawce Kuro?! Bez swojego kruka to już nie Czkawka! Bezsens, bezsens, bezsens, bezsens. No dobra, niby człowiek czuje, że Kuro jeszcze wróci, ale czy do cholery musisz tak to komplikować? XD Już, jestem spokojna. Na stówę Kuro wróci, bo jest jedną z ciekawszych postaci. Wiadomo, Czarny Szermierz poradzić sobie jak widać może i bez niego, ale to nie to samo (choćby ze względu na przyzwyczajenia czytelników w tym takiej jednej użytkowniczki co wielbi wszystkie ptaki, zwłaszcza krukowate, ale ciii xD). Gildia… Wait, akurat miałam w temacie wspomniane na historii, ale się upewnię… Oh, I’m right. Gildia - we wczesnym średniowieczu wszelkiego rodzaju stowarzyszenie o charakterze tak religijnym, jak politycznym i społecznym, w okresie późniejszym: przymusowe zrzeszenie kupców. No znów się czepiam szczegółów, ale w tym momencie czy ta GILDIA jest religijna, ze względu na to, że Cienie są uważane za sługów szatana, ponieważ pozabijały tyle nocnych furii czy ta GILDIA jest polityczna, lub społeczna, bo Cienie niszczą spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa kochanego społeczeństwa? Bo cóż, kupiecka to ona na pewno nie jest. Ok, ok, rozumiem, słowo brzmi dobrze, gra w klimat i w miarę pasuje. Już się nie czepiam :D E tam, jakiś cienisty kruk nie zastąpi Kuro. Kuro lepszy xD Wisiorki? Se na pokaz mody idź Dinok. A może rysnęłabyś ten znak zabójcy? Bo wolę nie zgadywać który to może być znak zabójcy… Rojer, ty wariacie -,- Heh. „-Ile to już skończyłeś? 25? -17” :P Ale blisko Rojek, tylko 8 lat się pomyliłeś. Cienie - uczą się zabijać, walczyć, okazywać jak najmniej emocji. Ale jakaś więź ich wszystkich łączy. To w gruncie rzeczy świetne. I… E, nasza GILDIA z góry była skazana na porażkę. WIadomo było. Ale ciekawi są jej członkowie. I szef. To, czym są…. Byli. Se wymyślił bogów ciota jeden. A bogowie z tego co wiem, chyba utrzymują Czkawkę przy życiu. Heloł, łał, Tafiir był złotą rybką spełniającą trzy… Znaczy jedno życzenie. Nie ważne, wish is a wish. I teraz należy się zastanowić czy nie ma jakichś bożków tem CIOTA, czy coś jednak jest na rzeczy. Poprzednik? Do takiego idioty… Może Rizzen? Szczerbatek to to nie był… Wisling? A co to niby jest? I co ma wspólnego z jakimś poprzednikiem? No cholera, tylko więcej pytań… Ja wiem? Może to ktoś od Berserków? Ktoś z Berk? Nie, dobra, tu się poddaję. Hmm, a więc zdrajca? Lubię jak ktoś zdradza swoich przyjaciół. W książkach znaczy się. W realu to nic miłego gdy nagle ktoś cię odtrąca lub staje się dla ciebie niemiły. Ciekawe kto nim będzie. I tylko jedno: why Czkawka z góry wykluczył Rojera? Przecież on może być zdrajcą równie dobrze jak każdy inny! Ponadto, zdrajca równie dobrze mógł zginąć w trakcie potyczki (nie został rozpoznany przez atakujących) lub się ulotnić. No ja sama bym zwiała gdyby już do łba mi przyszedł tak głupi pomysł jak zadzieranie z Czkawką. O, jak widzę, chwilowo koniec. No to i mój kolejny esej dobiega końca. W ogóle jak z dziewczynami piszemy CCP to mi największą przyjemność sprawia czytanie tych dłuższych komentarzy, więc mam nadzieję, że pomimo początkowej szokującej długości, ten również był miłą lekturą xD No cóż, osobiście uważam, że lepiej komentować rzadko, a porządnie niż często, ale jakieś oklepane: „Świetne! Nie mogę się doczekać co się stanie dalej! Kiedy next? Aha, i życzę weny oraz czasu *u*” Sama osobiście nexta doczekać się nie mogę, ale taki oklepany tekścik mimo wszystko lepsze robi wrażenie jeśli stanowi dodatek do takiego eseju niż jeśli jest osobnym, wyklepanym komem. Przy okazji jest to przypomnienie, że nadal czytam twoje opko. Pisaczka esejów nie wyparowała xD ~Tu bym dała podpisig, ale się zepsuły obrazki, a mi się od długiego już czasu nie chce ruszyć i ich ogarnąć~